


Anything For You

by KpopQueen27



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopQueen27/pseuds/KpopQueen27
Summary: Chanyeol visits you at work.





	Anything For You

I huffed letting my head fall on my desk,this case is gonna kill me,“ Do police work they said, it will be fun they said.” I grumbled my frustration getting the best of me. A knock on my office door making me whine more.

“ Go away !” I shouted letting my arms cover my head. 

The click of the door and low chuckle made me pick my head up. My eyes landing on a smiling Chanyeol, “ Hey beautiful.” 

My bottom lip trembled as tears stung my eyes, “ Hi.” I quickly wiped my face sitting up straight. Chanyeol walked over sitting the food on my desk as he sat on it. The smell of our favorite foods wafted into the air. 

“ What's going on?” His hand grabbed mine, the warmth making me feel a little better. “ I know you can't tell me the details.” 

I sighed picking at my skirt with my free hand. “ Just this case, it's been dead end after dead end. I feel like I'm failing the family, my coworkers, just everything.” 

My office was silent for a couple minutes only sound of police radios could be heard. 

“ You will solve the case, you always do. And you're failing no one, let's eat some dinner.” 

I leaned into him nodding against his torso. “ Thank you.” 

Chanyeol ran his fingers through my hair. “ Anything for you.”


End file.
